


blood in the water

by kaeR4yr4y



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aobajousai, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Shiratorizawa, bloodinthewater, haikyuuau, haikyuumafiau, mafia, mifiaau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeR4yr4y/pseuds/kaeR4yr4y
Summary: Haikyuu Mafia AUShirabu and Goshiki get split up from the rest of shiratoriawa. Shirabu gets sick of hiding away from the world and eventually he convinces Goshiki to leave with him to go find the rest of shiratoriawa. They end finding Semi by himself and All three of them make a promise to find the rest of shiratoriawa. They end up finding a group of people who have also been separated from their original groups. The people being Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yutaro, Yahaba Shigeru, Kyotani Kentaro, Kenji Futakuchi, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Atsumu Miya.(I don't mind who people ship. There will be ships but it will not be the main focus of the AU.){if you post about this AU use the #bloodinthewaterau hashtag or tag in your post, my tiktok is @0mi0mi}[If there are any TW they will be specified at the top of the chapter, also i will not put TW for male x male ships :)]i hope you enjoy the AU :)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakuatsu - Relationship, semishira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> when i update I'll post on Tiktok :)
> 
> Appearances  
> Shirabu has a scar across his right eye which caused him to become blind in one eye. He wears a white eyepatch unless he's alone with semi and sometimes when him and Goshiki are alone. Shirabu wears a black hoodie with ripped jeans and laces up boots. He wears a chain with a padlock.  
> :)  
> Goshiki has a scar above his lip and one across the side of his neck, he never covers them because he believes they make him even more beautiful. He ties his purple jacket around his wast, his shirt is a black one with buckle straps and black buckle plants and lace up boots. Tendo once tied a red ribbon in his hair and he now wears it ever day  
> :)  
> Semi has scars on his hands which he doesn't like. He wears a hoodie with a jean jacket and black jeans. he wears a cross necklace and a cross earring  
> ;)  
> Sakusa wears a skin tight turtleneck with black buckle pants and boots. He wears a necklace with a A on it given to him by Miya. He has a scar across his hand which he hates but Miya thinks it looks cool  
> :0  
> Miya wears a white shirt but always wears a black jacket which is always zipped up with black buckle. He wears a necklace with a S on it and a bracelet given to him my osamu. He wears bandages on both of his hands  
> :0  
> What the other characters wear is up to you :)

1st of June 2021

"Never forget me ok" Semi repeated to shirabu as he played with his hair

"i will never need to, you're always gonna be here with me" Shirabu replied as his eyes began close.

"Of course bu, of course" 

-

"Goshiki _my dear_ , take care of Shirabu for me we will see each others faces again soon ok!" Tendo tells the younger boy trying his hardest on to let tears escape his eyes.

"but what if I don't want you to go!" tears covered Goshiki's view as he replied

"We will be together again one day I pinky promise you little one! I don't break promise, if you break a promise you break a persons heart, only heartless people could do that! One day, only when you're truly ready _my dear_ you will come find me ok! Only when your ready you will not be strong enough if you go before" Tendo spoke as he moved some of Goshiki's hair behind his ear; "When you miss yours truly tie the ribbon I normally tie in your hair in your hair and I will know you miss me, I'll always know when you tie the ribbon in your hair. I'll feel my heart ache and the guilt I didn't tie it for you will eat me up inside, until i can tie it for you once again! So wear it until I can tie it for you!"

"But I'm ready now!" Goshiki spoke back grabbing a hold of one of Tendo's arm.

"Maybe physically little one, but mentally you're no where near ready for the harsh outside world we call 'home'. You will break yourself if you go now, so only when your truly strong enough ok!" Tendo could feel guilt creep up his body

"I don't want you to go!" Goshiki yelled back 

Tendo pulled the boy into a hug

"Goshiki, have you got the ribbon on you?"

Goshiki nodded in response.

"Do you miss me? If so hand me the ribbon and I'll tie it in your hair for you" Tendo pulled away from the younger ones embrace and placed his hand out. Goshiki pulled the ribbon out of his hoodie's pocket, handing it to Tendo. 

"Tie this ribbon until i can tie it for you,even when you hate my guts for leaving, even when you find other's to give your kind heart to, even when I'm a distance memory in the back of that little head of yours, even if you forget my face but remember the sound of my name" Tendo said softly as he tied the ribbon.

"I will" Goshiki replied

Once Tendo finished he brought Goshiki into one last hug, this time letting tears fall down his face.

He felt the guilt build up as he pulled away from the warm embrace. Goshiki felt his heart break, he had never had to watch the ones he loves leave him. The warmth haunted Goshiki body. 

"I'm sorry little one, take care of Shirabu for me. One day, only when you're truly strong enough, I'll tie that ribbon for you" 

Goshiki watched the door close, his legs gave up on him causing him to fall to the floor as the sounds of is tears echoed around the room

-

Years have pasted sine that day. Two broken hearts left behind. 

"Shirabu!! Look Lev Haiba is on TV again!" Goshiki yelled from his seat in front of the TV.

"Really? What did he did he do this time?" Shiarbu yelled back from the kitchen.

"Come look! He's on the run from the gang and him and the Yaku dude jumped off a building!" 

"HUH!?! How the hell are they alive?!" this court shirabu's attention, he ran into out of the kitchen to see for himself.

"Lev Haiba and Yaku Morisuke jumped from one of the tallest building in Tokyo in the early hours of the morning. They some how survived the fall. Witnesses report that they landed in the building's pool and escaped in a black vehicle. The driver seems to have been reported as having curly dark hair and two moles on his forhead. Two other people were reported to be in the car as well, one had light blond hair with a dark under cut, the man had bandages wrapped around both of his hands. The other person was reported to have had shaved blond hair with two brown lines both sides of his head, he was eating something, what he was eating hasn't been reported yet" 

They both listened carefully.

"Wow, that's impressive honestly" Shirabu said a bit shocked from what he had heard.

"Shirabu did you just compliment something?!?" Goshiki spoke, knowing his would get under Shirabu's skin.

"SHUT UP YOU BOWL CUT BRAT!!" shirabu yelled back.

"That name doesn't even make sense!" Goshiki replied while laughing.

"whatever" Shirabu said as he walked out the room and headed back into the kitchen.

"Shira!" Goshiki yelled, making Shirabu jump.

"Now what do you want brat!!" shirabu yelled back.

"You still want to explore the real world right?" Goshiki said as he headed to the kitchen.

"I do indeed,why?" Shirabu asked confused. Every time Shirabu bought up the idea of leaving, Goshiki would say he's not ready yet.

"I think I'm almost ready" Goshiki repiled.

"I'll keep nagging you until you are, whatever 'being ready' actually means" Shirabu spoke as he began grabbing food out of they cupboards to make dinner with.

Goshiki smiled, he felt proud of himself. He had been waiting years until he felt truly ready.

-

it was 3 am, Goshiki couldn't get his eyes to finally close for the night. Thoughts of the last worlds Tendo told him were repeating in his head.

"I'm ready" he spoke loudly waking Shirabu up.

"Shut it brat, I need my rest!" Shirabu responded.

"I'm ready to finally explore the real world!" Goshiki said exited.

"Well get your ass to sleep then. We aren't gonna leave at 3 am dumb ass brat. We can leave tomorrow around noon, that way we can make our way to Tokyo before it gets to dark" Theses words caused Goshiki to smile.

Goshiki felt proud, he waited until he was truly ready just like Tendo told him to and now he is finally ready.

"I SAID SLEEP!" Shirabu yelled throwing a pillow in Goshiki's direction

"Sorry sorry" Goshiki replied as he closed his eyes once again. However this time sleep came easy to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> Also this chapter deleted 3 times and my idiot self didn't think to save it so i had to rewrite it 3 times
> 
> theirs probably a few spelling mistakes if they is let me know and I'll correct  
> -Also i made a twitter so I can give updates quicker and easier  
> \--My twitter- @kaedyn_ray  
> \---Tiktok is @0mi0mi
> 
> [A New chapter will be out on sunday's I'll post on mt twitter when thwre up or if the chapter will be out late
> 
> Also Goshiki and Shirabu don't have their scars at the beginning  
> {Also make sure you have a drink to}
> 
> Trigger Warning for this chapter;  
> This chapter will contain violence, falling, gore & blood and drownings

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Shirabu said as he looked down at his train ticket.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t!” Goshiki replied smiling.

The train pulled up before Shirabu spoke again;  
“You forgot your ribbon thing” 

“WAIT REALLY? Shirabu no we have to go back, I need that ribbon” Goshiki began to panic.

Shirabu began walking to towards the train;  
“Hey idiot, It’s literally in your hair”

Goshiki double checked before picking up both of their bags and headed onto the train. He sat opposite to Shirabu, placing both of their bags under the table.

“Shirabu! You know how much that ribbon means to me! I hate you, you’re so mean!” Goshiki noticed how Shirabu wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, “Bu you can’t just be rude to whoever you what!”

“Don’t call me that” shirabu finally spoke.

“Why can’t you just be nice!”

“And where has being nice ever got me?” Shirabu said, rolling his eyes.

“If you’re mean to everyone no one will want to be your friend!” 

“I don’t want nor need friends” Shirabu said, turning to look out of the window.

“You're too mean to keep them!”Goshiki crossed his arms, now growing more annoyed.

“No I don’t!”

“If you were nicer maybe they would have told you!” Goshiki yelled in response.

“Told me what? They left without a reason, they didn’t even say goodbye. How's that my fault?” Shirabu turned to face Goshiki. 

“They said they have a reason!” Goshiki watched Shirabu’s face sink. He knew he made a mistake he didn’t mean to upset Shirabu but his anger took over. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that” 

“No no, I get. I’m not good enough for even a goodbye but you were” Tears began to build up in Shirabus eyes, while guilt creeped upon Goshiki.

“Shira, I didn’t mean that-” 

Shirabu cut him off before he could apologise again;  
“You’re right, now can we just drop this conversation already. I’m going to sleep Wait me up if you need me”

Goshiki felt guilt way on him. Whenever he felt strong emotions he would draw the situations. Even though looking back on them would bring back negative memories, he knew they are still important to him. He pulled his bag onto the seat next to him and took out this sketch book and a pencil. He looked at Shirabu, whose eyes were now closed, he noticed how it looks like he had been crying. Goshiki turned his head. 

I’ve got to make it up to him

-  
“Hey, Shira. You need to get up we are 5 minutes away '' Goshiki spoke as he shook Shirabu lightly.

Shirabu slowly opened his eyes. He mumbled an oki in response before picking up his bag and getting ready to leave.  
-  
None of them held a full conversation, only giving simple answers if the over on asked a question. After a long awkward silence they found their way to a small restaurant. There were only a few other costumes. The moment they sat down Shirabu felt uneasy. He felt eyes burning-holes through the back of his head. He didn’t want to upset or annoy Goshiki after the fight they had had earlier in their day so he stayed quiet. 

After awhile Shirabu couldn’t help but to break the silence;  
“Hey Goshiki are you gonna take long to finish your raman?” he whispered.

“I eat quickly so I’m almost done!” Goshiki spoke quite loudly which court one of the other customers attention. Shirabu could just about hear their faint whispers saying they needed to get ready to leave at the same time as them.

“I won’t let them hurt you no matter what happens” Shirabu whispered to himself.

“Shira, did you say something?” 

“I know you probably still hate me but we need to leave now and get as far away as possibly, oki? I’ll explain everything later” Shirabu replied just loud enough for Goshiki to hear.

Goshiki was confused but still trusted Shirabus gut instinct to leave now. They both grabbed their things as they rushed out of the restaurant, leaving the money they owed on the table they were sat at.

“Goshiki, whatever you do, do not put me first. Always make sure you're safe no matter what, oki?” Shirabu spoke, not letting Goshiki reply before he spoke again “If I tell you run the other way, do not follow me?”

“Umm Shirabu?” 

“What Goshiki?”

“Did you make some new friends at the restaurant ?”

“Goshiki are you trying to get under my skin? I told you I don’t want nor need friends!” 

“Shut up and let me talk!” Goshiki yelled, slapping Shirabu. 

Shirabu now too stunned to reply, stared daggers at Goshiki as he had no choice but to let him speak;  
“We are being followed by the same people that were in the restaurant and they don’t look to happy”

“R-run” Shirabu stuttered

“Not without! Tendo told me to take care of you!” he grabbed a hold of Shirabu’s arm

“I don’t give a fuck what Tendo told you just run already!”

“But-” shirabu cut him off by pushing him away. 

“I’ll wait for you at a hotel only go back when it’s safe!” 

His eyes widened once he realized the situation they were in. Whatever you do, do not put me first, “I need to run far away”  
-

“OI YOU BOWL CUT!” Goshiki could hear them scream. 

“I can’t disappoint Shirabu” he whispered. 

“STOP RUNNING ALREADY OR WE’LL KILL YOU!”

His heart sank;  
“I’m truly useless if this is how i came to die but if i stop I’ll disappoint Shirabu, I need to find somewhere to hide and quickly, fuck” 

The pressure felt like knives piercing his skin every time he felt safe. Tears began to blur his vision. His surroundings becoming more and more unfamiliar than they originally were. His legs had control; he could barely see where they were taking him until it was too late. He had ran down an alleyway courning himself. Releasing his surroundings he began backing up forgetting why he had even started running in the first place.

“Got you!” a voice stated pulling Goshiki close to their chest. “If you move I’ll slice a gash around your neck” 

“W-wait!” Goshiki cried out 

He felt the killing blamed be placed against his upper lip;  
“Did i say you could talk?” 

“Please s-sir, I’m-” the sentence left unfinished as the blade was dragged across the small boy's lip. Words became daggers as if blood poured out. Horrified he raised his hands feeling the blood in between his fingers.

“Raise your head idiot or your throat is next” 

Goshiki followed the orders as the knife was pressed against his throat. His eyes wide from shock, tears became too hard to form. I can’t disappoint him, I need to escape. 

He scanned the alleyway looking for any form of escape. His eyes stopped on when a figure appeared. Placing a finger on their lip telling Goshiki to stay silent. He moved his hand ever so slightly to give a signal that he wouldn’t make a noise. The figure stood on the wall at the end of the alleyway, too tall for someone to climb up without help but possible if they had help. The figure copied the position of Goshiki and began demonstrating how Goshiki could break away from the man's hold. As the figure repeated what he had to do the pain from his lip intensified making it harder for him to concentrate. The figure raised his hand towards his neck and demonstrated how the knife was going to cut him no matter what. Showing that he understood what would happen, Goshiki raised his hand slightly like he had done a few minutes prior. 

Goshiki waited until the men loosen his hold slightly before kicking the man exactly where it would hurt most. The knife had dragged against Goshiki's neck as the man fell to the ground. 

“Come to me!” the figure yelled as they reached their hand down the wall waiting for Goshiki. 

Goshiki followed what the figure had told him. The pain from his womns making it hard to think straight but he couldn’t let his death be here. 

“Give me your hand” the figure begged as Goshiki reached the wall. “I’m not going to hurt you I promise, just trust me this once” 

Hearing those words made the figure sound safer to Goshiki, the way the words were spoken sounded truthful. Goshiki raised his hand and grabbed a hold of the figure's hand. The figure strengthened their grip on Goshiki’s hand and pulled him up the wall. Picking up their pace as the man began to get up. Once Goshiki was almost up a hand grabbed onto his foot in an attempt to pull him back down.

“Kick him with the strength you have left, I've got you” the figure stated. Goshiki followed what he was told to do. 

The man screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. The figure helped Goshiki up and carried him on there back whispering “Your oki now”

Goshiki relaxed before he remembered he had no clue if Shirabu was oki;  
“My friends are in danger!”  
“Where's your friend I’ll get my partner to go save him” 

“He headed towards one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo”

“My partners located near the building, I’ll call him when we get to my car, don’t worry”

\- 

“Going to the last floor will not save you brat!” 

“Aww, hey! Brats my word!” Shirabu yelled back as he ran up another flight of stairs

“You won’t be able to say any words once I catch you!” 

Shirabu raced to the last floor of the building begging for the door to be unlocked. Arriving at the door to only realize the door was locked, panic kicked in. He slammed his body into the door pleading that it would open. He couldn't take his time; he needed the door to open. Foot steps creeped towards him. They got closer and closer. Overwhelming panic took over Shirabu’s body. 

“Goshiki better be oki, I swear if he didn't I’ll kill him” he mumbled “If I die now, and Semi’s still out there… he would never see that i made it by myself, I’m not that shy 12 year old boy who needs Semi to speak for him. I’m me i’m not dying like this”

The motivation to prove he didn’t need anyone was enough for him to pick himself off the ground and find a way to live. He scanned around him noticing there was another door which led to the roof. Peering down the stairway noticing the men had almost court up to him. He booked it to the door thanking the fact that it was actually open for once. He ran up the set of stairs leading to the roof, running past warning signs telling whoever saw them that there was a high drop a head. 

Slamming the door open only to hear the entrance had been open. The light of the moon rising making Shirabu’s actions visible. He turned his head, rolling his before slamming the door shut. 

Shirabu ran towards the edge now the reality of his actions showed.  
“Fuck” he yelled from the roof top. Before he could get this thoughts straight he was interrupted by the door he slammed shut being slammed right back open.

“Now we’ve got you, brat!” 

“Again that's my word, and what you gonna do stab me?” Shirabu spoke, crossing his arms.

“I’m right through your heart” one of the men replied pointing a sword in Shiarbus direction.

“A sword? Where are your guns” Shiarbu asked 

“On more word and I’ll cut you”, Shirsbu stepped backwards onto the ledge raising this arms slightly, as he as he felt a blade press against his face

“Ohh go cry me a river, danger only feeds me” 

“Die” the man spoke, slicing his eye so he could no longer be in full control of his nood. The impact knocking Shirabu off the ledge. 

Blood falling quicker than he did. The overwhelming pain from his eye caused him to be knocked unconscious as he fell. He’s strong enough he will be oki were his last thoughts.  
_  
“SHIRABU!” Goshiki screamed his arrived in front of the building “I DON’T HATE YOU I NEED YOU!” tears began to streamed down his face 

“Atsumu I’m gonna jump the fence and save him”

Goshiki screaming, he couldn’t lose him.

“Tsumu he’s gonna land in the water I have to go now, let go of me!”

Shirabu’s body hit the water. Still unconscious as his body went under.  
_  
“ATSUMU HE’S GONNA DROWN!” 

“Wait omi”  
_  
He fell deeper into the water, drowning before got to show the last one he truly trusted how far he had come by himself.

“I’m sorry” a figure whispered as they jumped in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best this is the first time I've ever wrote fight scenes 
> 
> How to get hold of me  
> -Tiktok-@0mi0mi  
> \--instagram- d3athofm3  
> \---twitter-@kaedyn_ray

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be out soon I'll let everyone know when it is on tiktok!
> 
> Also if you came here from tiktok let me know :)
> 
> {My tiktok is 0mi0mi, I'll give updates on tiktok}


End file.
